Hermanos sobre protectores
by Majo Walles
Summary: Yaoi - Sasuke va tras Gaara, pero Naruto está completamente en contra de que su mejor amigo corteje a su querido hermanito. Respuesta al reto "31 drabble en 31 días" del foro oesed. 13 de Diciembre


**Hermanos sobre protectores**

 **Resumen:** Sasuke va tras Gaara, pero Naruto está completamente en contra de que su mejor amigo corteje a su querido hermanito.

Respuesta al reto "31 drabble en 31 días" del foro oesed.

13 de Diciembre

 **Categoría:** Naruto

 **Personaje:** Sasuke, Gaara

 **Géneros** : Romance.

 **Advertencias** : Chan

 **Clasificación** : R.

 **Completo** : Sí

 **Capítulos** : Único

 **Disclaimers** : Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

-Deja de estás mirando a mi hermano, bastardo.

-No puedes evitar que el agua siga su curso, amigo, mío –dijo el moreno mirando como el hermano menor de su amigo sacaba unas bolsas del auto en el que acababan de llegar los tres-. Gaara está cada día más hermoso.

-Meteré una varilla en tu trasero si sigues hablando de mi hermano.

-Vamos, Naruto. Sabes que no le haría nada malo a Gaara.

-Ni te lo permitiría.

-Hagamos un trato –dijo de repente al ver como Gaara volvía a salir de la casa- ¿Qué tal si tú me dejas salir mañana con Gaara para celebrar la navidad y yo te consigo una cita con mi primo?

-¡Mi hermano no es moneda de cambio! ¡Además Neji es una princesa!

-Y a ti te encantan las princesas –dijo como si nada, viendo como su amigo volvía a querer interrumpirlo.- Te prometo traerlo antes de las doce y son todas sus partes en su lugar.

-¡No digas eso, bastardo!

-Y dale con lo mismo. Sabes perfectamente que mis padres estaban casados antes de casarme… como espero estarlo con Gaara antes de tener bebés.

-¡En tus sueños!

Naruto y Sasuke siempre fueron amigos, desde que eran unos niños e iban al mismo jardín de niños. Lo siguieron siendo después en la escuela y finalmente en la universidad. Ambos eran herederos de las empresas de sus familias y con veintiséis años respectivamente estaban a la cabeza de las empresas Uchiha y Namikaze. El problema radicaba en la mas que obvia obsesión de Sasuke por el Gaara, hermano menor de Naruto. Era un chico diez años menos que ellos. Hermoso, simpático, algo retraído y por sobre todo ¡El hermanito menor de Naruto!

¿Nadie le dijo nunca a Sasuke que Naruto era terriblemente celoso de su hermano?

Lo amaba casi como un hijo, pues se hizo cargo del cuando los padres de Naruto murieron en un accidente automovilístico y ambos se quedaron solos.

Los celos eran una cosa terrible, mucho más en el rubio.

-No entiendo como no quieres unir nuestras empresas con un vínculo matrimonial.

-No te dejaría estar cerca de Gaara ni aunque fueras el último hombre en la faz de la tierra.

-¡Pero eres mi amigo!

-Lo sé, ¡Pero él es mi hermano!

-Exactamente, Naruto –dijo Gaara entrando en la cocina donde los otros dos hombres hablaban sin notar el tono alto que estaban utilizando-. Eres mi hermano, no mi dueño.

-No me hables así, jovencito.

-¿Te estás escuchando, Naruto? Pareces un anciano regañando a un niño.

-Será mejor que te calles, Sasuke

-No, será mejor que tú te calles, hermano –dijo serio el pelirrojo-. No estás poniéndome las cosas muy fáciles desde hace mucho tiempo, pero mañana dejaras que salga con Sasuke y volveré antes de las diez para que podamos disfrutar como hermanos la cena de navidad como cada año.

-No permitiré que salgas con este bastardo… ¡Sólo tienes dieciséis!

-Búscate una vida, Naruto, y deja de meterte en mi vida amorosa. Yo no lo hago con la tuya.

-No tiene, Gaara.

-Detente ya, Sasuke. Pareciera que te encantara que siempre ponga problemas para que nos juntemos.

-Esperen un momento –dijo Naruto cayendo en cuenta en el tono que ambos estaban usando- ¿Desde cuándo que ustedes dos se ven a mis espaldas?

-Desde hace tres años que salimos y hace un año que somos novios.

-Así que mañana permitirás que pasemos nuestro aniversario en paz, hermano –dijo el pelirrojo-. Y será mejor que mi regalo de navidad sea muy grande o para la próxima navidad espetaré casado.

-No le regales nada.

-¡Cállate, Sasuke! –gritaron los hermanos.

Fin

N/A: síganme en instagram majowalles, ahí pongo todas mis actualizaciones y datos freak de mis fic.

N/A: forum


End file.
